Forgotten Memories
by matokinite76
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP!] Setelah insiden kecelakan tersebut, Kuroko kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Ia melupakan Akashi. Memori tentang dirinya dan Akashi terhapuskan begitu saja dan tak menyisakan satu kenangan pun. Akashi berada diambang membuat kenangan baru bersama Kuroko atau membantu Kuroko mengingat tentang kenangan lama mereka. / It's Akashi X Kuroko FanFict/ AkaKuro / Slight! AoKuro
1. Chapter 1

Kakinya semakin mengayun lebih cepat. Sesekali bertubruk bahu dengan pejalan kaki yang lainnya, tapi itu bukan lagi perihal penting saat ini. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah pergi jauh-jauh dan menghilang. Kemanapun. Selagi ia tidak menemui sosok berambut merah yang juga berlari beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Sesekali berteriak memanggil namanya, memohon agar ia berhenti dan mendengarkan penjelasan dengan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan secara langsung. Tapi untuk apa? Penjelasan tidak dapat mengembalikan hatinya yang sudah terlanjur hancur berkeping-keping.

Ia merasa dikhianati. Hatinya lebih dari hancur. Air mata dan keringat saling berlomba-lomba berseluncur diwajahnya. Membentuk jejak-jejak samar. Pikirannya sudah tidak lagi jernih. Kejadian tersebut terputar berulang-ulang seperti rekaman rusak. Tumpang tindih dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang ia miliki.

_Kenapa, Sei? Kenapa kau melakukannya?_

"Tetsuya,"

Tiin. Tiiiiinnnnn.

Tetsuya—laki-laki berambut biru muda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Ah tidak, sebenarnya lebih kearah kakinya berhenti mendadak ketika cahaya yang sangat terang mulai mendekat kearahnya. Tubuhnya tidak mampu untuk bergerak. Dan dalam hitungan detik semua terjadi secara cepat.

Brak.

"TETSUYAAA!"

Terlambat.

**_\- Forgotten Memories -_**

**_Three days after the incident._**

**_Kyoto Hospital._**

Laki-laki berambut merah menatap sosok yang terbaring lemah di balik daun pintu di depannya. Tubuh mungilnya dipenuhi oleh banyak selang. Monitor pendeteksi detak jantung menunjukan grafik naik turun tak henti-henti. Setidaknya hal baik yang ia dapatkan adalah Tetsuya selamat dari insiden tersebut. Meskipun sampai saat ini, laki-laki berambut biru muda tersebut masih belum sadarkan diri.

Akashi meremas bajunya kencang. Jika saja ia lebih cepat, jika saja ia tidak melakukan hal berdosa tersebut, Tetsuya-nya tidak akan berada di kondisi seperti ini.

"Akashi-_cchi_!" beberapa laki-laki dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda serta satu perempuan berambut merah muda menghampiri Akashi.

"_Minna_…"

"Bagaimana keadaan Kuroko?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah dengan tinggi 190cm. Akashi hanya terdiam. Ia tidak mampu menjelaskan semuanya kepada teman-teman yang merupakan mantan dari anggota klub basketnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama.

Suasana berubah hening. Beberapa tertunduk dalam. Beberapa lagi menghela nafas. Ini tentu bukan kabar yang baik untuk di dengar.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya laki-laki berambut hijau. Akashi menggeleng. Kejadian menyakitkan tersebut terus menghantuinya. Membuatnya bahkan lupa untuk makan atau pun tertidur. Setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya, kejadian tersebut akan terus terputar tanpa henti seperti rekaman rusak.

"Aka-_chan…" _lirih Momoi Satsuki. Satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka. Matanya sendu melihat keadaan Akashi saat ini. Mata yang merah yang ia yakini Akashi belum tertidur setelah kejadian tersebut. Kemudian kemeja putih yang masih sama dengan bercak darah Tetsuya. Membuat Akashi semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Berbeda sekali dengan Akashi yang selama ini ia lihat. Akashi saat ini terlihat sangat hancur. Tidak ada mata yang selalu mengintimidasi dan membuat semua orang takut padanya. Saat ini hanya ada mata yang redup dan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Sebaiknya kita harus mengurus Akashi terlebih dahulu," ucap Momoi pada kelima laki-laki di depannya yang dijawab dengan anggukan serentak.

"Kalian berlima pergilah, aku yang akan menjaga Tetsu-_kun_,"

"Tidak perlu, _Satsuki_. Aku ingin tetap bersama Tetsuya."

"Tidak Aka-_chan_, kau harus makan dan bersihkan dirimu."

"Momoi-_cchi_ benar, Aka-_cchi_. Setidaknya kau harus mengisi perut dan mengganti pakaianmu. Hanya sebentar setelah itu kita akan kembali lagi kesini. Kau tidak ingin membuat Kuroko-_cchi_ khawatir bukan jika ia melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini?"

Selama ini, tidak ada yang pernah memerintahkan ia untuk melakukan apapun. Justru Akashi lah yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyuruh siapapun menuruti perkataannya. Seluruh perkataannya adalah _absolute _dan selalu benar. Tidak boleh dilanggar dan harus dituruti. Tapi saat ini, ia mengalah dan mengangguk mengerti. Menuruti perkataan orang lain selain Tetsuya. Kali ini, ia membiarkan teman-temannya melihat sisi lemahnya dan Tetsuya lah kelemahan sekaligus kekuatannya. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi Tetsuya-nya.

**_\- Forgotten Memories -_**

Hening.

Waktu seperti terhenti seketika. Lima pasang mata menunjukkan ekpresi kaget. Setelah kembali dari 'membenahi Akashi' kelima orang tersebut mendengarkan seluruh kronologi mengapa semua ini terjadi kepada Tetsuya, termasuk penyebab awal mula kejadian memilukan ini.

"Oi, Akashi. Gurauan macam apa yang baru saja kau katakan?!" Aomine Daiki—laki-laki berambut biru tua dengan kulit kecoklatan mengepalkan ke dua tangannya geram. Matanya berkaca-kaca penuh amarah dan rasa tidak percaya dengan semua yang baru saja ia dengar. Akashi hanya diam bergeming, menggigit bibirnya kencang berusaha agar tidak menangis. Butuh kekuatan besar ketika menceritakan semua hal yang memilukan ini. Dan ini semua adalah kesalahannya.

"Ini salahku, aku tidak bisa menjaga Tetsuya."

Bruk.

Akashi tersungkur di tanah. Pukulan keras dari Aomine telak mengenai wajahnya. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Oi, Aomine!"

"Aomine-_cchi_!"

"Mine-_chin_!"

Keempat orang lainnya berseru. Kaget dengan apa yang baru dilakukan oleh Aomine, sedangkan Aomine yang merasa belom puas dengan pukulannya menarik kerah baju Akashi yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"KENAPA, AKASHI?! APA SALAH TETSU SAMPAI KAU TEGA BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU, HAH?! BUKANKAH SELAMA INI IA SELALU BERUSAHA MENJADI YANG TERBAIK?! APAKAH TETSU MEMANG TIDAK CUKUP UNTUKMU?!"

Lagi. Akashi hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa atas semua pertanyaan itu. Apa salah Tetsuya? Tidak ada. Tetsuya tidak pernah bersalah. Laki-laki mungil yang sangat ia cintai tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan kepadanya. Laki-laki yang sempurna untuk dirinya. Baginya, Tetsuya bukan hanya sekedar cukup. Tapi kehadirannya jauh lebih dari cukup untuknya. Tetsuya adalah anugerah bagi si pendosa sepertinya. Tetsuya adalah kesempurnaan bagi dirinya yang tidak sempurna.

Bruk. Bruk. Bruk.

Aomine terus memukuli Akashi tanpa henti. Ia seperti lepas kontrol. Bagi Aomine, siapapun yang berani menyakiti Tetsuya harus mati. Tidak terkecuali adalah orang yang begitu dicintai oleh Tetsuya. Sedangkan Akashi hanya pasrah. Tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Mungkin memang seharusnya begitu, lebih baik ia mati.

"Hentikan Aomine!" Kagami dan Midorima mengapit kedua tangan Aomine. Menariknya menjauh dari tubuh Akashi. Sedangkan Aomine semakin memberontak. Ia belum puas menyakiti Akashi. Setidaknya Akashi harus merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Tetsu.

"Lepaskan, Kagami! Midorima!"

"Kau bisa membunuhnya, bodoh!" teriak Kagami.

"_He deserved it! Just let me go, bastard!_"

"Pikirkan tentang perasaan Kuroko!" Teriakan kagami membuat Aomine tersadar dari amarahnya yang memuncak. Tetsuya. Laki-laki yang sedari dulu begitu ia cintai. Laki-laki yang sedari dulu ingin selalu ia jaga dan membuatnya bahagia. Meskipun ia harus merelakannya untuk orang lain, selagi Tetsuya bahagia Aomine akan melakukannya. Dan Akashi adalah laki-laki yang dipilih Tetsuya dibanding dirinya. Sejak awal, dirinya tidak pernah menjadi opsi yang akan dipilih oleh Tetsuya. Aomine sangat tau seberapa besar cinta Tetsuya kepada Akashi. Tapi itu bukan masalah untuknya. Selama Tetsuya bahagia, selama ia tau Tetsuya dicintai dengan benar, semua itu sudah cukup bagi Aomine. Dan sekarang, laki-laki yang ia percayai untuk menjaga Tetsuya justru adalah orang yang membuat Tetsuya hancur hingga tak bersisa.

"Sejak awal, aku mempercayai Tetsu padamu, Akashi. Aku membiarkanmu memiliki Tetsu sepenuhnya. Dan sekarang, kau membuatnya hancur. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memilkinya lagi kali ini." Aomine menghempaskan kedua tangannya yang masih diapit oleh Midorima dan Kagami. Kemudian memilih untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit lebih dahulu.

Midorima menghela nafasnya. "Tolong bantu Akashi mengobati lukanya, Murasakibara, Kise. Aku akan menyusul Aomine ke dalam." Titah Midorima sambil berlalu

"Aku juga akan ke dalam terlebih dahulu, berjaga agar Aomine tidak lepas kontrol lagi." Ucap Kagami sambil ikut berlalu menyusul Aomine dan Midorima. Murasakibara dan Kise mengangguk mengerti kemudian membantu Akashi yang masih tersungkur di tempatnya.

"_Arigato_, Ryota, Asutshi."

**_\- Forgotten Memories -_**

**_One week after the incident._**

**_Kyoto Hospital._**

Entah mengapa waktu seakan berjalan begitu lambat. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh semua orang benar. Tidak ada yang lebih jahat selain waktu. Ia akan berjalan begitu cepat ketika kalian sedang merasa bahagia, tapi justru berlaku sebaliknya jika yang terjadi merupakan hal menyakitkan dan menyedihkan. Setiap detik yang terlewat seakan-akan membunuh kalian secara perlahan-lahan.

Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh setelah kejadian mengenaskan itu terjadi. Tetsuya masih belum sadar dari masa kritisnya. Selama empat hari kebelakang, _generation of miracle _bersama dengan Momoi dan Kagami masih memilih untuk bertahan mendampingi masa-masa kritis Tetsuya. Sesekali bergantian menjaga, itu pun hanya untuk pergi ke toilet, makan, atau istirahat sebentar. Selain itu mereka tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Menunggu kabar baik yang akan dibawakan oleh dokter.

Setelah kejadian Aomine memukul Akashi, mereka berdua tidak lagi saling berinteraksi satu sama lain. Anggota _generation of miracle _maupun Kagami dan Momoi juga tidak berusaha untuk membuat mereka kembali akur. Hal yang percuma dilakukan.

_Sreett._

Pintu ruangan Tetsuya bergeser. Membuat seluruh yang ada di depan ruangan Tetsuya tersadar dari pikiran mereka masing-masing, kemudian mengerubungi dokter yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Tetsuya. Berharap kali ini, ada kabar baik yang dibawakan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsu-_kun_, _sensei?_" Tanya Momoi lebih dulu. Ada binar-binar harapan yang besar dari ke dua bola matanya.

"Doa kalian terkabulkan. Pasien Tetsuya sudah mulai melewati masa kritisnya. Kita tunggu beberapa jam lagi sebelum ia benar-benar membuka matanya." Lapor sang dokter yang kali ini dengan senyuman terpatri diwajahnya. Semua orang yang mendengar menghela nafas lega. Seakan-akan beban yang sangat berat seperti hilang begitu saja. Wajah-wajah sendu mulai hilang tergantikan dengan senyum penuh haru.

"Syukurlah," ucap mereka serentak.

"Kalian sudah boleh menunggu di dalam ruangan. Alangkah lebih baik jika orang pertama yang ia lihat setelah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya adalah wajah dari orang-orang yang ia sayang. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu, tolong langsung temui saya."

"_Hai', Sensei. Arigato_."

**_\- Forgotten Memories -_**

Tetsuya membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Dahinya mengernyit, berusaha untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya ruangan. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan sangat berat, seakan-akan ia baru saja tertidur sangat lama. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih.

_Dimana?_

Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Tetsu!" Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar memanggil namanya. Dan perlahan-lahan visualisasi yang sebelumnya membuyar mulai terfokus dan hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah wajah Aomine.

"Aomine-_kun_?" Tetsuya semakin mengernyitkan alisnya. Mengapa Aomine ada disini? "_Ugh,_" rintihnya sambil memegangi kepalanya ketika berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Oi! Jangan paksakan dirimu." Aomine memegangi tangan Tetsuya dan membantunya untuk bersender di kepala kasur.

"_Arigato, _Aomine-_kun_."

"Kuroko-_cchi_! Syukurlah kau sudah tersadar!" Kise berhambur memeluk tubuh Tetsuya. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir mendapati bahwa saat ini Tetsuya sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya.

"K-kise-_kun?_"

"Oi, Kise! Kau membuat Kuroko susah bernafas, _aho!_" Kagami menarik kerah baju Kise untuk menjauh dari tubuh Tetsuya.

"Ah _gomen_. Itu karena aku begitu senang Kuroko-_cchi_ sudah kembali."

"Kagami-_kun?_" Tetsuya semakin tidak mengerti. Mengapa semua orang berada disini.

"Yo!" jawab Kagami dengan senyuman. Senyum pertama setelah ia mendengar hal yang menimpa Tetsuya. Mengabaikan jawaban Kagami, Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Dan mendapati Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Momoi berada di ruangan ini. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

"Midorima-_kun, _Murasakibara-_kun,_ Momoi-_chan_? Mengapa kalian semua ada disini?"

"Kau membuat kami khawatir, Tetsu-_kun_." ucap Momoi dengan air mata yang mengumpul di kelopak matanya.

"_Ah gomen_, aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

"Tch! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membuatku khawatir, Tetsu? Selalu saja berbuat ceroboh."

"_Gomenasai, _Aomine-_kun_. Sekarang sudah tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi." Aomine menghela nafas kemudian mengacak rambut Tetsuya pelan. "Tch! _Mattaku_,"Melihat Tetsuya tersenyum seperti sekarang ini, membuat dirinya semakin lega.

"_Ne~ Ne~ _Aka-_chin,_ kau tidak ingin melihat Kuro-_chin_?" tanya Murasakibara kepada laki-laki berambut merah yang tertutupi oleh tubuh Kagami. Kagami yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung memberikan ruang, sehingga Tetsuya dapat melihat Akashi yang berdiri tepat di seberangnya.

Akashi perlahan mendekati ranjang Tetsuya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Perasaannya saling berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang dominan. Rasa lega, rasa bersalah, rasa sedih, penyesalan, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Apa yang akan dikatakan Tetsuya-nya ketika melihat dirinya? Setelah semua yang ia lakukan pada Tetsuya dan setelah insiden kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh dirinya, akankah Tetsuya membenci dirinya?

"Tetsuya…" lirih Akashi pelan. Rasanya ingin sekali ia berlari memeluk tubuh Tetsuya. Menciumi keningnya bertubi-tubi. Tapi apa daya. Ia tidak mampu melakukan semua itu. Karena ialah penyebab mengapa Tetsuya seperti ini.

Tetsuya menatap datar laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Mata birunya menatap lurus tepat ke arah mata herekom Akashi. Tatapan sendu, tatapan bersalah, tatapan syukur, tatapan penuh penyesalan, semua seperti terpancar jernih disana.

Dan setelah ini, pertanyaan yang terlontar di mulut Tetsuya membuat semua orang di ruangan tersebut tercengang.

"Siapa?"

**_-_** **_Forgotten Memories –_**

**_\- To Be Continued -_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kamus Jepang (unfaedah)

* **Demo**: Tapi

* **Oishii**: Enak

* **Nanda**: Apa

* **Mite Kudasai**: Liat ini

* **Soka**: Begitu ya

_**\- Forgotten Memories -**_

"Siapa?" tanya Tetsuya. Alisnya berkerut seperti berusaha mengingat wajah laki-laki di depannya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan gambaran apapun tentang laki-laki di depannya. Bagaimana laki-laki tersebut mengetahui namanya dan bahkan berani memanggil nama asli-nya, Tetsuya tidak mengerti. Apakah ia mengenalnya? Tapi Siapa?

Dibandingkan yang lain, Akashi lah yang paling tercengang. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Seperti ada seseorang yang menggenggam kuat-kuat. Pikiran bahwa Tetsuya akan memaki-maki dirinya, menyuruh dirinya untuk pergi dan tidak menemui dirinya lagi musnah sudah. Tergantikan dengan pertanyaan yang justru lebih kejam dan jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Kuroko, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Dia Akashi." Ucap Midorima.

"Akashi?" Tetsuya semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. Berusaha mencari nama Akashi dalam memorinya. Namun nihil. Tidak ada nama Akashi di dalam ingatannya. "_Gomenasai. _Apa… kita sebelumnya saling mengenal?"

"Oi Tetsu. Bercandamu kelewatan, kau tau?" Tetsuya menatap Aomine bingung. Sedangkan ekspresi Aomine berubah menjadi kaget ketika menatap Tetsuya. Tidak ada kebohongan dari _aquamarine_ milik Tetsuya. Segala tentang Akashi seperti hilang dari ingatan Tetsuya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hanya Akashi?

"Oi Kise, sebaiknya kau segera bergegas menemui dokter." Titah Aomine tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Tetsuya. Berusaha untuk mencari kebohongan dari mata tersebut dan tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

"_Hai'"_

_**\- Forgotten Memories –**_

Akashi menutup pintu apartemen—yang dibelinya sebagai tempat tinggal antara dirinya dengan Tetsuya—pelan. Ini adalah kali pertamanya lagi memasuki apartemennya, setelah seminggu penuh ia berada di rumah sakit. Dan entah kenapa, sore ini, apartemennya terlihat jauh lebih sunyi dan lebih luas untuk dirinya. Bayangan Tetsuya yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur sambil mengenakan apron merah favoritnya untuk menyambut kepulangan Akashi muncul.

"_Sei-kun, okaerinasai! Selagi makan malamnya sedang disiapkan, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sei-kun mandi." _

Akashi memejamkan matanya. Tangan kanannya meremas dada bagian kirinya. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menyakitkan, tapi tentu saja hal itu hanya kesia-siaan belaka. Hatinya teramat sakit dan rasa sakit ini perlahan membunuhnya.

Andai saja ia tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal, mungkin ia masih dapat mendengar sambutan hangat dan ocehan penuh kasih sayang dari Tetsuya. Tapi, akankah ia mendapatkan kehangatan dari orang yang sama lagi? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Tetsuya dan setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Tes. Tes.

Bulir-bulir bening mulai saling bejatuhan membasahi pipi Akashi. Sungguh, kenyataan ini adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang lebih kejam dari semua hal ini. Tetsuya melupakannya dan hal itu sangat sulit diterima oleh Akashi.

"Tetsuya…"

_**\- Forgotten Memories –**_

"_Benturan yang terjadi kepada kepalanya pada saat kecelekaan membuat Tetsuya kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Hilang ingatan ini bisa temporary atau permanen. Bergantung dengan keinginan Tetsuya untuk mengembalikan ingatannya atau tidak. Dan sepertinya ingatan yang hilang adalah kenangan yang menyakitkan bagi Tetsuya."_

Aomine menghela nafasnya pelan. Penjelasan dokter mengenai keadaan Tetsuya setelah bangun dari masa-masa kritisnya terus terngiang-ngiang selama beberapa hari ini. Semua orang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Terlebih lagi Akashi sendiri. Laki-laki tersebut pasti jauh lebih sakit hati dan tidak percaya dibandingkan siapapun.

Aomine menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. Ia tidak boleh terlihat khawatir di depan Tetsuya. Dibukanya pintu kamar rawat Tetsuya. "Tetsu!" sapanya. Membuat laki-laki berambut biru muda mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bacaan yang berada ditangannya.

"Aomine-_kun_!" Sapanya dengan senyum yang siapapun jika melihatnya akan merasa tenang dan jatuh hati.

"Aku membawakan _vanilla milkshake _favoritmu."

"Owah~ _arigato_, Aomine-_kun._" Tetsuya mengambil minuman favoritnya dari tangan Aomine tidak sabaran. Vanilla milkshake dari tempat makan _fastfood_ adalah yang terbaik.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau seharusnya tidak terus disini menemani kau tau? Perjalanan Tokyo-Kyoto pasti akan menyita banyak waktumu."

Aomine mengacak rambut Tetsuya pelan. "Berisik. Lagi pula, jika tidak ada aku siapa yang akan menjagamu? Si mungil yang ceroboh."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Aomine-_kun_! Kau membuatku kesal." Tetsuya memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Selalu begitu. Aomine selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Aomine hanya tertawa sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Tetsuya semakin keras. Laki-laki di depannya, terkadang Aomine meragukan jenis kelamin dari laki-laki bersurau biru muda ini. Terlalu imut dan menggemaskan sebagai laki-laki.

"Dan berhenti tertawa, Aomine-_kun_!"

"Haa _hai', hai'_." Aomine menduduki dirinya di kursi yang terletak tepat disamping ranjang Tetsuya. "Lagi pula, aku dan yang lainnya masih di Kyoto sampai kau keluar dari rumah sakit. Manajemen yang menaungi Kise meminjamkan tempat untuk kami berlima disini. Ah, kecuali Satsuki. Ia pamit lebih dulu untuk kembali ke Tokyo ada hal yang tidak bisa digantikan. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"_Demo…_kalian tidak perlu melakukannya untukku. Aku hanya semakin merasa bahwa aku adalah beban untuk kalian."

Aomine menghela nafas kemudian memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Tetsuya yang menunduk merasa bersalah. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Aomine dapat melihat jelas wajah Tetsuya. Wajah yang selalu menenangkan untuk dilihat dan tentu saja menggemaskan untuknya. "Aku harus melakukannya." Aomine mengangkat dagu Tetsuya. Membuat mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Aku harus tetap berada disampingmu, Tetsu. Setelah kau berada diluar jangkauanku, hal yang menyeramkan seperti ini malah terjadi padamu. Dan tidak akan ku biarkan kejadian menyakitkan seperti ini terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi, tetap berada disampingmu, aku harus melakukannya." Tetsuya terbelalak kaget mendapati jawaban dari Aomine. Mata _sapphire_ _blue_ yang masih menatapnya dengan lembut, serta senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah Aomine tanpa sadar membuat kedua pipi Tetsuya bersemu merah.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Masing-masing dari keduanya sibuk dengan degub jantung mereka yang entah kenapa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tentu saja karena kau begitu ceroboh, Tetsu." Aomine lebih dulu memutus kontak mata dengan Tetsuya. Mengendikkan bahu seolah-olah memberi _gesture _bahwa Tetsuya adalah sosok yang paling ceroboh.

"Berhenti meledekku, Aomine-_kun_!" untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa menit ini Aomine berhasil membuat Tetsuya sangat kesal. Sedangkan Aomine hanya tertawa karena berhasil meledek Tetsuya. Walaupun tanpa Tetsuya sadari, Aomine sedang berusaha mati-matian mengontrol dirinya dan degub jantungnya yang masih belum mau berdegub secara normal. Jika saja ia tidak memutuskan kontak mata dengan Tetsuya, mungkin akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan saat ini.

_Kendalikan dirimu, Aomine Daiki._

_**\- Forgotten Memories -**_

Hari demi hari terlewati. Senin berganti selasa, selasa berganti rabu, rabu berganti kamis, dan begitu seterusnya. Sebenarnya keadaan Tetsuya sudah jauh lebih baik, tetapi Dokter masih belum memberikan izin untuk dirinya keluar dari rumah sakit. Walaupun terlihat sudah sangat sehat, kondisi mental Tetsuya terkadang masih kurang stabil. Beberapa kali ia akan merintih kesakitan dibagian kepalanya, atau terkadang secara tiba-tiba kondisi tubuhnya menjadi turun sangat drastis. Kagami, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima setiap hari saling bergantian menjaga Tetsuya. Meskipun berkali-kali Tetsuya meyakinkan mereka bahwa tidak perlu setiap saat menjaganya, tetap saja mereka semua menolak dan tetap datang ke rumah sakit.

Dan terkadang, kehadiran mereka mampu membuat Tetsuya lupa dengan kekosongan dan kehampaan yang sering ia rasakan. Seperti ada ruangan gelap dibagian dirinya yang bahkan ia tidak tau jawaban yang dapat mengisi ruang kosong tersebut. Setiap kali ia seorang diri, secara tiba-tiba ia akan merasa kesepian dan bahkan merasa sangat sedih. Pernah suatu saat, Aomine begitu kaget mendapati Tetsuya menangis tanpa tau penyebab mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata, hanya saja tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat sakit di bagian dadanya. Seperti ada benda tajam tak terlihat mengiris-ngiris hatinya. Dan tanpa bertanya lebih banyak, laki-laki berkulit kecokelatan itu langsung merengkuh tubuh Tetsuya dan seketika hatinya akan merasa tenang.

Selain itu, hampir setiap malam, ia akan memimpikan berbagai macam. Terkadang mimpi yang menyedihkan atau terkadang mimpi yang mampu membuat tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Anehnya, dalam setiap mimpi Tetsuya, selalu ada sosok laki-laki yang tidak Tetsuya kenali. Tetsuya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan sangat jelas, setiap ingin menatap mata sosok tersebut akan ada cahaya yang sangat terang sehingga membuat wajah laki-laki tersebut tidak terlihat.

Seperti tadi malam, ia bermimpi sangat indah. Mimpi yang bahkan membuat seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu di perutnya. Perasaan bahagia seketika menyeruak diseluruh ruang di hatinya. Walaupun hanya mimpi, tapi cukup membuat Tetsuya bahagia dan tersenyum setiap kali mengingat mimpi tersebut.

Tetsuya mengelus permukaan cincin berlapis emas putih dengan berlian berwarna merah ditengah yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Ia menemukan cincin tersebut di saku jaketnya ketika ia ingin mencari udara segar kemarin sore. Awalnya, ia pikir cincin tersebut adalah miliki temannya yang lain, tetapi setelah melihat detail dari cincin tersebut ia menemukan namanya terukir di bagian dalam cincin tersebut. '_A. Tetsuya'_. Walaupun Tetsuya tidak mengerti dengan inisial '_A.'_ yang terukir di cincin tersebut, yang jelas ini adalah miliknya dan entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa benda ini sangat berharga baginya.

Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu ruangan yang bergeser.

"Aomine-_kun_!" seru Tetsuya mendapati Aomine masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Senyumnya mengembang sangat lebar.

"Ho? Kau terlihat sangat senang dengan kehadiranku, Tetsu." Aomine tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Tetsuya pelan. Kebiasaannya tidak pernah hilang setiap kali melihat Tetsuya. Dan semenjak kejadian ia memergoki Tetsuya menangis, Aomine memilih untuk menjenguk Tetsuya lebih sering dari yang lainnya.

Tetsuya mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, karena setiap Aomine-_kun_ ke sini pasti selalu membawa _vanilla milkshake _kesukaanku."

"Ah~ jadi kehadiranku diharapkan hanya karena _vanilla milkshake_ sialan ini?" Aomine memasang wajah pura-pura kecewa, meletakkan _vanilla milkshake _yang ia bawa di atas nakas samping ranjang rawat Tetsuya. Tetsuya tertawa kemudian mengelus rambut Aomine lembut, melakukan hal yang selalu dilakukan Aomine kepadanya.

"Tentu saja aku bercanda." Jawabnya dengan tawa khasnya. Melihat Tetsuya begitu senang, timbul perasaan lega dan senang di hati Aomine. Sampai akhir, ia ingin selalu menjaga senyuman tersebut. Apapun biayanya, apapun caranya, Tetsuya harus bahagia.

"Tch! Hampir saja aku ingin membuang _vanilla milkshake _ini." Aomine mengulurkan _vanilla milkshake _tersebut ke arah Tetsuya yang langsung disambut dengan antusias oleh Tetsuya—si penggila _vanilla milkshake_. Menyesap minuman tersebut. Rasa manis dari rasa _vanilla_ langsung menyebar di mulutnya.

"_Oishii~_"

Aomine menghela nafasnya, membuka majalah yang baru saja ia beli pada saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Terkadang, Tetsuya seperti mencintai _vanilla milkshake _dibandingkan apapun dan siapapun.

"_Ne, _Aomine-_kun_,"

"_Nanda, _Tetsu?" jawab Aomine tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari majalah yang tengah dibaca. Palingan juga perihal seberapa enaknya _vanilla milkshake _yang ia beli di restauran maji _burger_ dan berlanjut dengan ceramah tentang sejuta kelebihan dari _vanilla milkshake _kesayangannya.

"Kau tau tidak? Semalem aku mimpi sangat indah. Aku bermimpi bahwa aku menikah dengan seseorang. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah laki-laki tersebut. Dan entah mengapa, disetiap mimpiku laki-laki tersebut selalu hadir menemaniku. Aneh bukan?" Tetsuya terkekeh diakhir cerita singkatnya. Mengingat-ngingat mimpi indahnya semalam. Sedangkan Aomine membeku diposisinya saat ini. Mata _sapphire blue _yang sayu sedikit terbelalak mendengarkan cerita Tetsuya.

"_Ne, _Aomine-_kun,_ _mite kudasai_."

Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya dari majalahnya. Fokusnya sudah tidak lagi ke majalah ditangannya sejak awal Tetsuya bercerita. Matanya semakin terbelalak kaget mendapati benda yang tengah terjulur di depannya. Sebuah cincin dan Aomine sangat tau cincin tersebut. Perlahan dan ragu-ragu Aomine mengambil benda mungil berbentuk lingkaran tersebut. Cincin berlapis emas putih dengan berlian berwarna merah di bagian tengahnya. Pada bagian dalam cincin tersebut terdapat ukiran bertuliskan _'A. Tetsuya'_. Membuat Aomine semakin yakin bahwa cincin tersebut benar cincin yang ia maksud.

"Aku menemukannya di saku jaketku. Aku pikir benda itu bukan milikku, tetapi ternyata namaku terukir di belakangnya. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa A. Tetsuya? Apa Aomine-_kun_ tau maksud dari 'A.' disitu? Seberapapun aku mencoba mengingatnya, tetap saja aku tidak menemukan jawabannya. Bahkan aku tidak ingat pernah membeli cincin seperti ini."

Aomine menelan ludahnya. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Sebagian dirinya ingin menjawab jujur, tetapi entah mengapa sebagian dirinya yang lain menolak. Dan bagaimana pula benda berbentuk lingkaran ini bisa berada di jaket milik Tetsuya?

"A-ah, kau memesan cincin tersebut. Tapi terjadi kesalahan pada saat melakukan pengukiran nama di cincinmu. Aku bahkan sangat ingat sebagaimana marahnya kau saat terjadi kesalahan seperti ini. _Shinpai Shina_," jawab Aomine sambil kembali mengelus kepala Tetsuya.

_Damn it! Jawaban macam apa itu, aho?!_

"_Soka,_" Tetsuya mengambil cincin tersebut dari tangan Aomine kemudian mengenakannya kembali di jari manisnya. Binar antusias dan bahagia dari matanya seketika berkurang. Menatap cincin yang kembali melingkar di jari manisnya dengan sendu. "_Demo_, entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa cincin ini lebih berharga dari apapun. Rasanya, seperti seseorang selalu bersamaku."

Aomine mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bukankah ia yang sangat ingin Tetsuya bahagia? Bukankah ia pula yang meletakkan kebahagiaan Tetsuya diatas apapun termasuk diatas kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri? Tapi, mengapa ia juga yang mengecewakan Tetsuya dan membuat laki-laki mungil tersebut bersedih?

Aomine terhenyak. Tiba-tiba dadanya seperti tertusuk ribuan benda tajam tak terlihat. Pertanyaan Tetsuya menyadarkan kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan. Kesalahan bodoh yang membuatnya tidak berbeda dari laki-laki yang sudah menghancurkan hati dan seluruh hidup Tetsuya.

"_Ne _Aomine-_kun_, mungkinkah aku sudah menikah?"

_**\- Forgotten Memories -**_

_**\- To Be Continued -**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamus (unfaedah) Jepang:**

*** Urusai **: Berisik / cerewet

* **Aho** : bodoh

* **Sate** : _Well_

* **Betsu ni** : _nothing _/ Tidak ada apa-apa

* **Saa, dou ka na**_ : _semacam "I wonder if I can"

* **mattaku **: _Seriously…_

* **Baka Yaro** : Dasar bodoh!

_**\- Forgotten Memories –**_

_**Sake Hall Masuya, Kyoto.**_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Tiga per empat populasi warga Kyoto sudah memilih merapatkan selimut mereka dan tenggelam dalam bunga tidur masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan tempat seperti _pub_ atau karaoke. Semakin malam, justru semakin padat. Seperti tempat yang satu ini. Bangunan dengan desain tradisional jepang yang sangat kental tetapi masih diimbangi dengan interior yang terbilang modern, serta lampu-lampu yang penerangannya sudah disesuaikan, mendukung suasana hati dari setiap orang yang datang.

Beberapa orang memilih untuk termenung dengan gelas sake yang terus-terusan terisi. Tidak peduli sudah berapa banyak botol yang telah kosong. Atau seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang meminum gelas _wine _mereka dengan elegan dengan meja yang didesain seromantis mungkin, entah merayakan pernikahan atau apapun itu. Atau sekelompok laki-laki yang tertawa kencang tanpa tau etika atau bersimpati atas perasaan orang-orang yang mungkin sedang gagal dalam karirnya, atau patah hati, atau ditinggal oleh orang yang mereka sayangi. _Well_, mereka tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang terpenting adalah mereka merayakan suatu keberhasilan yang mereka raih. Begitu pula sebaliknya, yang patah hati pun tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan orang-orang yang seperti seolah-olah 'tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain' yang jelas-jelas tidak ada korelasinya dengan kesedihan dan kesialan yang tengah mereka rasakan.

Hal tersebut berlaku juga untuk laki-laki berambut biru tua dengan kulit kecokelatannya yang eksotis. Jiwa dan pikirannya entah terbang kemana. Persetan pula dengan teman-temannya yang tengah membicarakan apa saja. Hati dan pikirannya sedang kacau. Terlalu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di dalam hati dan pikirannya. Pertanyaan Tetsuya tadi sore cukup membuat hati dan pikirannya tidak tenang.

"_Ne Aomine-kun, mungkinkah aku sudah menikah?"_

"_Mungkinkah A. Tetsuya adalah Aomine Tetsuya? Ne, Aomine-kun, Apa mungkin Aomine-kun adalah suamiku?"_

Aomine berdecih pelan, meneguk habis sake yang berada di dalam gelas keramik yang terukir dengan indah. Kemudian meletakkan gelas keramik yang tengah kosong dengan kasar, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi cukup keras membuat empat pasang mata yang tengah mengobrol serius memusatkan perhatiannya pada Aomine yang tanpa menunggu lama kembali mengisi gelas sake-nya dan kembali meneguknya hanya dengan sekali tegukan.

Jika saja pertanyaan Tetsuya benar adanya, mungkin ia tidak akan mungkin sekacau ini. Ah tidak. Mungkin segala yang terjadi pada Tetsuya tidak akan seperti ini.

"Oi! Oi! Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak, Aomine."

"_Urusai_, Midorima!" Dahi Aomine mengkerut tak suka, kemudian merebut kembali sake yang sempat dijauhkan oleh Midorima. Menuangkan sake tersebut ke dalam gelasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan lagi-lagi meneguknya hanya dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

"Hentikan, _aho_! Kau sudah sangat mabuk," kali ini Kagami yang berusaha untuk merebut botol sake milik Aomine, tetapi langsung ditepis oleh Aomine. Ia masih membutuhkan minuman beralkohol ini. Setidaknya ia ingin sekali melupakan segala rasa dan pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Biarkan saja, Kagami_-cchi_. Sepertinya Aomine-_cchi_ sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja," Kagami menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang membuat Aomine sangat kacau, tetapi satu hal yang jelas ia pahami, hal yang bisa membolak-balikkan segala perasaan Aomine hanya Tetsuya seorang. Jadi, kekacauan atas dirinya malam ini pasti akibat sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini antara dirinya dan Tetsuya.

"_Na… Na… minna_," suara Murasakibara membuat ketiga pasang mata menatapnya kali ini. laki-laki berambut _violet_ dengan tinggi mencapai dua meter tersebut memandang kosong gelas sake yang sedang ia putar-putar. Tidak biasanya ia membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa, Murosaki-_cchi_?"

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak mengetahui kabar Aka-_chin_?" gerakan memutar gelas sake Murasakibara terhenti, kemudian diteguknya sake tersebut dalam sekali tegukan dan seketika rasa pait langsung menyebar di dalam mulutnya. Sebenarnya, Murasakibara sangat membenci rasa selain rasa manis, terlebih rasa pahit seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa, ia seperti membutuhkan rasa pahit untuk menemani perasaannya yang entah mengapa terasa kosong. Setelah terjadi hal yang mencengangkan antara Akashi dan Tetsuya, makanan ringan yang selalu ia bawa setiap saat seakan tidak lagi menarik. Sehari-hari ia selalu mimikirkan kondisi Akashi dan Tetsuya. Terlebih kabar Akashi, setelah insiden itu laki-laki yang selalu Murasakibara hormati dan turuti segala perkataannya, tidak lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan segala kontak komunikasi seperti terputus begitu saja. Apartemen Akashi juga seperti tidak berpenghuni.

Gerakan menuang sake Aomine terhenti sesaat ketika pertanyaan Murasakibara terlontar, sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Akashi ya? Sejujurnya laki-laki itu juga selalu muncul dalam pikirannya. Diantara mereka semua, pastilah mengetahui keadaan Tetsuya saat ini membuat laki-laki tersebut lebih terpuruk dari siapapun.

"Itulah alasan mengapa kita berkumpul disini, Murosaki-_cchi_."

Kagami menghela nafasnya, sedangkan Midorima membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang tidak merosot sama sekali. Pertanyaan yang sama yang terus-terusan menghantui mereka semua.

Bagaimana caranya menyatukan dua orang tersebut?

_**\- Forgotten Memories -**_

Aomine memijit keningnya pelan. Setelah berpisah dengan keempat orang yang lainnya, Aomine memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar sebelum kembali ke tempat tinggal sementara mereka berlima di Kyoto. Tetapi yang membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah dari sekian banyak tempat untuk mencari udara segar, kakinya malah menuntunnya menuju tempat ini.

_Sapphire blue_-nya menatap papan nama disamping pintu berkayu jati. Tertulis '_Akashi's'_ dalam papan nama tersebut.

Pertanyaan Murasakibara beberapa menit yang lalu di _pub _menyadarkannya. Meskipun Aomine adalah orang pertama yang melarang Akashi untuk datang menemui Tetsuya, tetapi di dalam hatinya Aomine mengkhawatirkan mantan kapten klub basketnya ketika menengah pertama dulu. Nyatanya, meskipun ia dibuat naik darah oleh Akashi, Aomine tetap tidak bisa membenci laki-laki tersebut.

"_Damn it_!" Aomine mengacak rambutnya kasar. Lagi pula untuk apa ia kesini, ketika jelas-jelas ia tidak akan menemukan Akashi di sini. Entah kemana perginya laki-laki itu. Mungkin sudah meninggalkan Kyoto dan pergi ke Negara mana tanpa memberitahu mereka dan memilih untuk melupakan Tetsuya. Atau mungkin sesuatu memang sedang terjadi pada Akashi dan mereka tidak mengetahui mengenai itu.

Ah tidak, tidak.

Buru-buru Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis segala pikiran buruk yang menimpa Akashi. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskan perlahan. Tangan kanannya terangkat bersiap untuk memencet bel apartemen Akashi ketika Aomine menyadari bahwa pintu tersebut tidak sepenuhnya tertutup.

Perlahan-lahan Aomine membuka pintu apartemen Akashi. Ruangan yang berukuran besar tersebut sangat gelap. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala sama sekali. Bau sisa makanan serta alkohol langsung menusuk penciuman Aomine. Kakinya melangkah perlahan-lahan, satu tangannya berusaha meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu, sebelah tangannya lagi digunakan untuk menutupi hidungnya.

_Klik_.

Lampu ruangan tersebut menyala dan seketika menunjukkan keadaan yang sebenarnya dari apartemen ini. Sampah-sampah dari makanan cepat saji berserakan dimana-mana. Botol-botol minuman keras yang sudah kosong juga tersebar di lantai. Ditambah pakaian-pakaian kotor yang dibuang dengan sembarangan. Sungguh, dibandingkan tempat tak berpenghuni, ruangan ini lebih seperti tempat pembuangan sampah.

Aomine kembali melangkah, mata _sapphire blue-_nya belom menemukan sosok yang ia cari-cari keberadaannya. Kakinya terhenti, ketika menemukan banyaknya lembaran-lembaran foto yang berserakan di lantai. Aomine mengambil selembar foto yang berada tepat di bawah kakinya. Sepasang laki-laki yang tersenyum bahagia dengan tuxedo putih terbaiknya. Sosok laki-laki yang lebih cantik tengah tersipu malu sambil memegang _bouquet _daisy di tangannya. Tanpa sadar bibir Aomine ikut tertarik membentuk seulas senyum. Kapan terakhir ia melihat senyum sebahagia ini? Sepertinya beberapa minggu yang lalu, sebelum takdir menghancurkan segala kebahagiaan dan melenyapkan senyum manis dari laki-laki yang berada di foto ini.

Diletakkan kembali foto tersebut di atas meja. Timbul sedikit perasaan lega dari hati Aomine. Jika dilihat dari keadaan ruangan ini, Aomine dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa selama ini Akashi mengasingkan dirinya di dalam apartemen ini.

"Akashi," kali ini Aomine mencoba mengeluarkan suara. Mungkin, kehadiran Aomine masih belum disadari oleh Akashi. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bersuara, tetapi laki-laki bersurau merah tersebut belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, baik di dapur, ruang tengah, ruang kerja milik Akashi, atau pun kamar mandi.

Aomine mengendikkan bahunya. Mungkin Akashi sedang pergi keluar. _Well_, setidaknya ia sudah cukup lega ketika masih ditemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam sini. Sebaiknya ia kembali sebelum Akashi memergokinya tengah menyusup apartemen milik Akashi. Memalukan sekali jika Akashi melihat Aomine mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Tubuhnya hendak berbalik, ketika ujung matanya menangkap ruangan yang belom ia periksa. Ruang tersebut adalah kamar tidur Akashi. Tangannya membuka knop pintu tersebut perlahan. Tidak ada salahnya memeriksa keberadaan Akashi di ruangan tersebut. Jika memang Akashi tidak ada dalam ruangan tersebut, berarti laki-laki tersebut memang sedang berada di luar.

Cahaya dari lampu ruang tengah perlahan-lahan memasuki ruangan yang gelap gulita tersebut. Mata Aomine membulat ketika cahaya dari luar menampilkan sebuah bayangan dari sosok yang tergeletak di bawah kasur.

"Akashi!"

_**\- Forgotten Memories -**_

_Tiiin. Tiiinnn._

"_Tetsuya,"_

_Brak._

"TETSUYA!" Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya. Bahunya naik turun tak karuan. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk kaos yang tengah ia kenakan. Kejadian menyakitkan tersebut lagi-lagi terputar dan menghantui mimpinya. Seperti tidak ada habisnya meneror setiap malam. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram selimut kencang.

Sial! Jika saja ia bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat itu. Jika saja, ia tidak melakukannya sore itu. Mungkin saja semua hal yang menyesakkan seperti ini tidak akan terulang. Mungkin saja saat ini Tetsuya masih menemaninya, menenangkannya jika mimpi buruk menghantui, kemudian memeluknya erat. Ah, meskipun sejak kehadiran Tetsuya disisinya, mimpi buruk seakan-akan enggan untuk menghampirinya.

Astaga, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Akashi rindu setengah mati.

Akashi terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah tangan terulur memberikan segelas minum hangat kepadanya. Ia tidak sendirian malam ini. "Daiki…" mata heterokom Akashi memancarkan tanda tanya besar. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki bersurau biru tua itu berada di kamarnya?

"Minumlah," titah Aomine. Tangan Akashi terjulur menerima gelas tersebut, kemudian meneguknya dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Seketika rasa hangat seperti menyelimuti dirinya.

Akashi menatap gelas kosong yang masih dalam genggaman tangannya. Suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Baik Aomine mau pun Akashi tidak tau harus membuka pembicaraan dari mana. Sejak dulu Akashi dan Aomine memang terbilang tidak terlalu dekat. Mereka juga jarang mengobrol jika bukan perihal basket, namun bukan berarti tidak ada rasa peduli antar mereka. Hanya saja mereka selalu menunjukkan kepedulian satu sama lain dengan cara yang berbeda dan terkesan sangat '_gentleman_', mengingat keduanya adalah tipikal yang meninggikan ego dan gengsi diatas segalanya.

Lima menit penuh keheningan dan kecanggungan yang kental terasa seperti sudah sejam lamanya.

"Akashi,"

"Daiki,"

Mereka berdua tercengang. Bagaimana bisa mereka berbicara berbarengan seperti ini? Memalukan sekali. Aomine berdeham beberapa kali, entah kenapa tiba-tiba tenggorokannya menjadi sangat kering. "Kau duluan,"

Akashi tersenyum. Dari sekian banyak teman-temannya yang tinggal sementara waktu di Kyoto, siapa yang menyangka bahwa Aomine lah yang menyelamatkannya disaat ia sekarat akibat terlalu banyak menegak minuman keras. Bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Akashi bahwa Aomine memilih untuk menunggu dan mungkin selama ia diambang kematian, laki-laki tersebut pula lah yang merawatnya.

"_Sate_, mengapa kau ada disini, Daiki?" Sebenarnya tanpa perlu ditanya, Akashi sudah mengetahui alasan Aomine berada di apartemennya. Hanya saja, terkadang kalimat basi seperti ini mampu mengurangi suasana canggung. Sedangkan Aomine terlonjak kaget mendapati pertanyaan dari Akashi. Telinganya sudah memerah akibat malu karena kepergok Akashi sudah merawat dan mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal, Aomine yang berkoar-koar bahwa ia membenci Akashi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Bet-Betsu ni…_" Astaga, jika saja suasananya sangat mendukung, mungkin Akashi akan meledek mati-matian Aomine saat ini. Sungguh, saat ini laki-laki yang terkenal sangat keren tetapi pecicilan terlihat aneh dengan tingkah malunya. Setelah semenit berhasil menguasai dirinya, Aomine menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dari kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Akashi.

"_Well then, _karena kau terlihat baik-baik saja sebaiknya aku kembali ke tempat Kise."

"_Arigato_, Daiki," ucap Akashi. Mata heterokomnya mengikuti gerak tubuh Aomine, hingga laki-laki berkulit _tan _tersebut berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Akashi.

"Akashi,"

Hening sesaat. Aomine memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tau, apakah kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan ini akan membuat segalanya lebih baik atau malah menjadi sebuah malapetaka besar nantinya. Aomine tidak dapat menjamin, apakah jika kalimat ini terlontar dapat membuat semua orang kembali bahagia? Apakah Tetsuya akan sembuh dan tertawa bahagia lagi? Atau justru hanya semakin membuat laki-laki mungil tersebut terpuruk?

"Daiki?" dahi Akashi mengkerut bingung. Menunggu Aomine melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung.

Jika Aomine bisa, Ia ingin sekali berada di posisi menggantikan Akashi. Membuat si laki-laki bersurau biru muda yang mungkin sudah terlelap di ranjang rawatnya, tertawa bahagia. Sampai-sampai laki-laki tersebut tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain bahagia. Sampai-sampai laki-laki mungil yang selalu ceroboh tetapi selalu Aomine sayang, lupa bagaimana rasanya sakit atau menangis.

Sialnya, seberapapun Aomine mencoba menggantikan, Tetsuya seperti menutup segala celah masuk menuju hatinya. Menguncinya rapat-rapat dan tak membiarkan seorang pun masuk ke dalamnya selain Akashi. Bahkan disaat kondisi seperti ini, disaat kondisi kehilangan sebagian ingatannya pun, posisi Akashi masih menguasai hatinya. Tak tergantikan. Tak terbantahkan.

Cukup sekali ia memergoki Tetsuya menangis seorang diri kala itu. Cukup sekali dan Aomine mengerti segalanya. Tetsuya masih sama mencintai Akashi meskipun memori antara dirinya dan Akashi hilang. Kekosongan dan kehampaan yang dirasakan Tetsuya selama seminggu lebih ini, hanya Akashi yang dapat mengisi kekosongan tersebut.

Jadi, sudah saatnya Aomine mengalah dan mengakui kekalahannya untuk kali kedua. Sampai akhir, dalam kondisi seperti apapun, Tetsuya akan memilih Akashi lagi dan lagi. Tidak ada nama lain yang terukir di hati Tetsuya selain Akashi dan Aomine sadar, dirinya tercipta bukan untuk Tetsuya. Tetapi Akashi lah yang tercipta untuk Tetsuya dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Daiki?" panggilan Akashi kembali menyadarkan Aomine dari pikirannya.

"Akashi," Aomine memberi jeda pada panggilannya. "Mungkin sudah saatnya kejadian tersebut berhenti menerormu setiap malam," Aomine membalikkan tubuhnya. _Sapphire blue _miliknya bertemu tatap dengan heterokom _ruby _dan _gold_ milik Akashi yang membulat.

"_Saa… dou ka na,_" lirih Akashi. Mata heterokom-nya menatap sayu lantai kamar tidurnya.

"Tetsu," Tubuh Akashi menegang kala Aomine menyebut nama Tetsuya. Seketika jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat dan entah kenapa keringat dingin mulai bermunculan. Aomine yang menyadari perubahan dari Akashi menghela nafas.

_Mereka berdua benar-benar merepotkan. _

"Lupakan saja." Aomine membuka pintu kamar Akashi, kemudian melangkah keluar. "Ah, satu lagi. Malam ini aku dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo."

"_Jaa…_ bagaimana dengan—"

"Semuanya ku serahkan padamu, Akashi." lagi-lagi Aomine menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Menghadapi Akashi dan Tetsuya seperti sedang mengurusi anak kecil yang sedang bertengkar. Repot sekali.

"Haa… _mattaku_, setidaknya berusahalah untuk meluruskan yang terjadi atau setidaknya membuat kenangan baru, _baka yaro!_" Gumam Aomine sebelum tubuh tersebut hilang dibalik daun pintu kamar yang tertutup.

_**\- Forgotten Memories –**_

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan dua buah _aquamarine_ miliknya yang indah. Tetsuya membiarkan hembusan angin membelai lembut wajahnya. Membuat surau _baby blue_ miliknya bergoyang mengikuti arah hembusan angin. Beberapa daun momiji dan ginkgo berjatuhan dari tangkainya. Menambah kesan damai sore hari ini. Meskipun sore ini cuaca sangat cerah tetapi entah mengapa terasa sepi bagi Tetsuya. Mungkin karena Aomine, Kise, Kagami, Midorima, serta Murasakibara sudah kembali ke Tokyo, setelah cukup lama mereka menetap di Kyoto selama masa-masa pemulihan Tetsuya.

Dan disinilah ia, menghabiskan sore hari seorang diri di taman rumah sakit seorang diri. Ia terlalu takut berlama-lama berdiam diri di kamarnya. Takut tiba-tiba menangis lagi oleh perasaan hampa yang selalu muncul. Jadi, setidaknya mencari udara segar mampu menghilangkan sedikit kehampaan yang ia rasakan. Ah, seandainya ada Aomine mungkin sore hari ini akan menjadi sempurna. Jika laki-laki berkulit _tan _tersebut berada disini, mungkin ia akan melontarkan _joke_ yang sangat payah yang anehnya tidak pernah gagal membuat Tetsuya tertawa. Ditambah Aomine selalu membawakannya _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya. Tetsuya memang tidak mau egois, tetapi ketika Aomine pamit untuk kembali ke Tokyo membuat Tetsuya sangat kesal. Bukankah Aomine yang bilang sendiri bahwa ia ingin tetap disini dan melindungi Tetsuya? dan sekarang laki-laki tersebut malah kembali ke Tokyo bersama dengan yang lainnya. Meninggalkan Tetsuya kesepian seperti ini.

Suara alunan biola menyadarkan Tetsuya dari pikirannya. Memilih melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencoba mencari suara merdu yang memanjakan telinganya. _Aquamarine_-nya menatap kagum sosok bersurau merah yang tengah menggesek biolanya khidmat. Mata _heterokom_ sosok tersebut menatap sayu. Sekali dua kali kelopak matanya tertutup. Menghayati setiap gesekan yang tercipta antar busur biola dengan senar. Alunan yang membuat siapapun ikut hanyut dalam setiap nada yang tercipta, termasuk Tetsuya.

Perasaannya entah mengapa menghangat. Ia seperti merasa bahwa ini bukan kali pertamanya pemandangan tersebut ia lihat dan entah mengapa segalanya terkesan sangat familiar. Bagaimana alunan tersebut terdengar di telinganya, atau sosok laki-laki yang tengah tenggelam dengan dunianya, segalanya terkesan tidak asing lagi untuk Tetsuya.

"Sei-_kun_..."

_**\- Forgotten Memories –**_

_**\- To Be Continued -**_


End file.
